new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Hammer Man Ghostal/Smash Bros. Lawl: My best to worst
Everyone has been doing a list like this, so I decided to do one too. I am also including some of the minor Lawls as well. Explanations will be here later. Original (Chincherrinas) 1. Weird Al 2. Enperor Sheev Palpatine 3 The King 4. IM Meen 5. Dr. Robotnik 6. Mama Luigi 7. Billy Mays 8. Gaston 9. Frollo 10. Best Hercules 11. Nostalgia Critic 12. AVGN 13. Tommy Wiseau 14. J. Jonah Jameson 15. Hank Hill 16. Toon Dr. Wily 17. Toon Bison 18. Toon Guile 19. Mary 20. Ib 21. Irate Gamer 22. Madotsuki 23. Don Ramon 24. Zoolander 25. Haruhi 26. New Hercules 27. Leonidas 28. Yomika 29. Aya 30. Nicolas Cage 31. Panty and Stocking 32. Jaime Maussan 33. Scanty and Kneesocks 34. Downfall Hitler 35. Carlos Trejo 36. Codec Snake YTPGuy17 1. SpongeBob 2. Patrick Star 3. Wreck-It Ralph 4. Dark Helmet 5. Bill Nye 6. CD-i Link 7. Morshu 8. CD-i Ganon 9. CD-i Mario 10. Toon Dr. Mario 11. Ophelia Chill 12. 9-Volt 13. Smosh 14. Cosmo 15. Genesis Michael Jackson (The moves were only based on the Genesis game, making it a limited moveset.) 16. Annoying Orange ARL Note: The TF2 characters are judged from the "Meet The" videos. 1. Inspector Gadget 2. Willy Wonka 3. Heavy 4. Scout 5. Spy 6. Engineer 7. AOSTH Sonic 8. Demoman 9. Medic 10. Sniper 11. Soldier 12. Michael Jordan 13. Pyro Lawl Nova 1. Seymour Skinner 2. 60's Batman 3. Toon K. Rool 4. Toon DK 5. 60's Spider-Man 6. Toon/BitF Waluigi 7. Vince Offer 8. Dr. Doofenshmirtz 9. Samuel L. Jackson 10. Sega Hard Girls (Mega Drive, Saturn, and Dreamcast) 11. Captain N and the N-Team (Mega Man, Kid Icarus, and Simon Belmont) 12. Vinesauce Joel 13. Irene 14. Crack Figure 15. Katie Tiedrich 16. Perry the Platypus 17. Yzma and Kronk 18. ASDF Guy 19. Star Butterfly 20. Timmy's Dad 21. Worst Hercules 22. Zack and Tetris 23. Dipper 24. Toon Guybrush 25. Sheldon Cooper 26. Jade Harley 27. Elsa 28. CD-i Zelda 29. Reddy the Wizard 30. John Di Micco Smash Lawler/Kirb-Star 1. CD-i Ganon 2. Missingno 3. Etemon 4. Diglett Lawl MAD 1. Cartoon Ganon 2. Jafar 3. Mormon Jesus 4. Movie Bison 5. UDK/Best Marisa 6. Gay Luigi 7. Linkara 8. Sabrina Skunk 9. Van Darkholme (Not a fan of his source material.) Lawl Beatdown 1. Dan Backslide 2. Mama Umbridge 3. Strong Bad 4. Homestar Runner 5. Gary Oak 6. Watts and Rosalene 7. Tord 8. The Thwomps 9. Frisk 10. Viola 11 Psycho Dad 12. Karkat Vantas 13. Matt 14. Tom 15. Edd 16. Kiran 17. Markiplier 18. John Egbert 19. Stephen Quire (His source material limits his potential) Thow Some Lawl Back At Em 1. Globglogabgalab 2. Melies Moon 3. Walrus Grandpa 4. Dr. Nick Laslowicz 5. Spitting Image Ronald Reagan 6. Bluster Kong 7. 60's Moomintroll 8. Hulk Hogan 9. Waligie 10. Only Disturbing Effect In Most Haunted (ODEMH) Lawl Nitro 1. Retardgamer 2. Rainbow Dash (Not an MLP fan.) Lawl What If... (ThatCheesyBastard) 1. Larry the Cucumber 2. Rick and Morty 3. Edd / Double D 4. Eddy 5. Ed 6. Actual Sloth 7. Inori Aizawa 8. Brad 9. Caddicarus 10. Rolf 11. Yeet Sayori 12. Kaminashi Nozomi 13. Starbomb Link 14. Tito Dick 15. Smol Nozomi 16. GIR (Nothing against him, I just find him to work better as an assist trophy.) L-NEO (Renegade Jade) 1. Yamamura 2. Panchito SpongeBob 3. SiIvaGunner 4. Shovel Knight 5. Hexagon 6. Jyushimatsu Lawl Demic (DemicStudios) 1. Oro/Yee 2. DarkSydePhil (DSP) 3. Sabitsuki Smashstation Lawl Stars (Melted Sherbet) 1. Dunkey 2. Newmaker 3. Utena Tenjou 4. Serval 5. Jupiter Lawl Zero (Myself) 1. Optimus Prime 2. Headmaster Galvatron 3. Space Ghost 4. Toon Eggman 5. Mr. Nezzer 6. Wile E. Coyote 7. Sixshot 8. Buzby 9. Black Friday Woody 10. Untold Paper Luigi 11. Toon Pac-Man 12. JibJab Bush 13. Pokey 14. Shaggy (I do really like Scooby-Doo, but at the same time, I consider Shaggy as my weakest moveset so far in terms of ideas.) Lawl Matrics Alpha and Omega (Mr. Matrics) 1. Junkrat 2. Urotsuki Lawl Quartz (Dolly Spiral) 1. Anjelo 2. Mimi Lawl Soul (Silentchatterbox52) 1. The Grinch 2. Bender 3. Marty McFly 4. Alexander Hamilton 5. Animation/The Chosen One 6. Big Cookie 7. Chell 8. Sans 9. Lewis Lawl Encore (Thescentofplums) 1. Quote 2. Gay Spaghetti Chef 3. Nico 4. Kirbopher Lawl Take 2 (Boopidee) 1. Untold Paper Mario 2. Umlaut 3. Space Invader 4. Hypergon 5. Chaos Guy 6. Khonjin 7. Caleb 8. John Freeman 9. Green De La Bean 10. GMOD Player 11. Yung Venuz Lawl Assault (LuiSalaz57) ''' 1. AIM (AOL Instant Messenger) 2. Ice Cream Sandwich 3. Mr. Bump 4. Erin Esurance '''Lawl Nebula (Someguyontheinternet) 1. Gordon Ramsay Lawl Starstruck (g33k_d4sh) 1. Soos 2. K.O. Lawl Dreams (Star Lux) 1. Tamatoa 2. Arle Nadja and Carbuncle 3. Osaka 4. Brickbattle Guest Lawl Hypercubed (Stelle-Parallax) 1. Marble 2. Boxman A Smash Bros. Lawl Thing (Best Version of Hercules) 1. Retold Shrek 2. Commercial Kirby 3. Mr. Burns 4. Quint 5. Proto 6. Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff 7. Burnt Face Man 8. CATS 9. Problem Sleuth 10. Savant 11. Assistant 10. SMG4 Steve (Not an SMG4 fan at all.) Lawl Peak's Academy (David Rycan) 1. Crazy Dave 2. Paper Mario 3. Henry Stickmin 4. Jaiden 5. James 6. Hajime Hinata 7. Eevee 8. Lightbulb (I don't really like or watch "object shows".) Lawl Joust (Sxips) 1. Koopa Kid Lawl Neon (SapphireSpoon1234) 1. Sprite Mega Man Lawl Aureus (Shrekles) 1. Scratch Cat 2. Pivot Stickfigure 3. Memulous 4. Mic Chewing Kid 5. Michael_P 6. Awesome Parody Steve Lawl Redacated 1. Danooct1 2. Hal and Jeff 3. Flash Cirno 4. Cookie Alice 5. KirbyM 6. Underpants Sans Laaaaawl (TheMrL01) 1. Mario Head Battle For Lawl Island (Mike Best) 1. Chuck the Clucker 2. Fiery Lawl D.C. (DullCreations) 1. PissedOffAngryGamer 2. ProtonJon Lawl Minus (CrappyLawlerDevice) 1. The Real Doom Lawl WAVE (Whimpy Villager) 1. Bosko 2. Quick and Flupke 3. Mokey Lawl Galaxy (John Mitchell) 1. Somari 2. Abobo 3. Generator Rex 4. Papyrus 5. Hacked Sonic 6. Jenny/XJ-9 Lawl Liquid Crystal 1. Bootleg Pikachu (The remade moveset is perfect for him, since it focuses on what made the bootleg games stand out rather than trying to represent everything that was related to bootlegs) 2. YouTube Error Icon 3. Xander Mobus / The Announcer 4. Best SpongeBob 5. Slapstick 6. John Madden 7. Lapis Lazuli 8. Board James 9. Toon Q-Bert 10. RED 11. Terezi 12. 80's Nickelodeon Pinball 13. Mindy 14. Wentigo 15. Movie Daisy 16. Vault Boy 17. W.D. Gaster 18. Dynamite Headdy 19. Noob 20. SpingeBill (I thought that some aspects of the set could have been better or modified.) 21. Pitfall Larry 22. Poppy 23. Richard Watterson 24. Flowey 25. Mira 26. Weegee 27. CD-i Bowser 28. Cody 29. Undyne 30. ZALGO 31. Reitanna Senshin 32. MS Paint Guy 33. Peacock 34. Magikarp 35. Obsidian/Minkie Pie 36. Best Pinkie Pie 37. 83/87 Victim (Not an FNAF fan.) 38. Marionette (See above.) 39. Golden Freddy (Same as previous two.) Lawl Liquid Crystal DLC 1. McZee 2. Toon Yoshi 3. Mr. Krabs 4. Goomba 5. Herobrine Lawl Sky Blue (Ripth) 1. Wood Man 2. Zee Tee Category:Blog posts